If only I had the time
by DeiDei-Demonique
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis. A demon that has piqued our curiosity since the series began but now I have a question for you. What does the great demonic butler we all know and love, do in his free time? Well, lets read and find out...
1. Proposition

**HELLO READERS!**

**I have a proposition for you. If you are anything like me, you will often have wondered what our smexy demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis gets up to in his free time, and will probably have built up a wide variety of ideas, from the believable to the downright scary. Thus, I am creating this fic.**

**What you shall eventually see before you, will be a series of one-shots based on what you [the public] thinks our subject [Sebastian] gets up to.**

**To suggest your idea, simply type it in the form of a review and I shall write a chapter on that theory, dedicated to YOU.**

**Please note; I shall not be writing/posting the one-shots until around a week from now as I am going to be on holiday!**

**Anyway, thanks to anyone who takes part and I look forward to seeing what you think**

**x DeiDei x**


	2. Chapter 1: Nyan Nyan

**Hey! I haven't posted in a while but I finally found the time to write this! This is based off of ChildOfShadows' prompt, so this chapter is dedicated to them!**

**_Disclaimer: DeiDei does not own Kuroshitsuji however, Belle is hers. No stealing. Ask first._  
**

* * *

ONE

To Annabelle Morgan, life was never easy. It was like an everlasting game of chess where Fate would always get her in check. That was why she reverted to where she was now. Nothing but a common whore parading the streets of London, desperate to earn enough to eat every night. However, Belle was different. She had intelligence where it mattered, knew who to approach and when to hide. Her small frame also made it quite easy for her to sneak away unsuspiciously. That was why she was so surprised to be caught. A tall man dressed in a neat black tailcoat. His shoes clicked softly on the cobblestone as he came from the shadows towards her, black hair swaying and red eyes flashing. The vision before her was simply enchanting. Never before had she seen someone so beautiful and elegant. All thoughts of fear or anger had disappeared by the time he had reached her.

The soft gloved hand resting gently on her cheek made her blush and the warm breath made her skin prickle. She was frozen as his mouth was placed directly besides her ear, the free hand sweeping away her ebony hair in a move that gave her shivers.

"I require your service, young lady. Not long is needed and you shall be paid handsomely for it. Would it be any trouble?"

His heavenly voice almost broke her, freezing her in a position where she could barely nod for fear of fainting. Who was this man? The deep tones echoed through her skull, drowning her mind in their musical flow. Before she could come back to her senses, her hand was being tugged carefully and she became aware that this man had moved away, holding onto her small hand in an inviting manner.

"I have a carriage this way, madam. The distance is best covered on wheels rather than walking and we will need to conserve your energy. This is not a demand, however. If at any point you feel uncomfortable then you may leave and I shall not trouble you again."

Belle smiled gently at the man, nodding briefly before following him to the carriage out in the open. To her, it was one of the most magnificent things she had ever seen, purely stunning. Engraved with intricate designs and padded with soft leathers and fabrics. She simply stood there until the male opened the door and gestured her inside, before climbing up to the drivers seat.

She wasn't sure how long she spaced out for, but by the time she was back on earth, she noticed they had stopped in front of an impossibly sized mansion. Frozen at the window, she couldn't help trying to take in all of the delicately created gardens complete with marble water features, the decorative window ledges that only added to the splendor. She was still marveling the manor before her as the man from earlier pulled her cautiously from her seat and towards the front doorway. Not bothering to knock, he opened the giant doors with ease, silently closing it behind them as he led her down several corridors towards a small room.

A large bed rested against one of the walls, opposite from a small window. A desk was also against another wall, next to a wardrobe, both made from a smooth chestnut wood. The bed was covered in soft but plain sheets, a pale blue in colour. Resting on the bed was a box, not too big, not too small. Without her knowing it, Belle had been seated on the edge of the bed with the man sat opposite her on the chair from the desk.

"Sebastian." the man stated.

"What?" Belle replied. This was the first word she had spoken to the man and she was suddenly embarrassed as she realized what he meant. The man seemed to ignore her embarrassment thankfully, smiling wide and speaking again.

"My name is Sebastian. I thought it best we were to exchange pleasantries. Manners are to be upheld in any situation."

"Oh, of course. I'm Belle."

"Ah, Belle. A name befitting such a young lady with as musical a voice as yours."

Belle felt herself blushing again. Never had there ever been a man as polite and flattering as he. Especially those in need of her service. She was knocked from her thoughts by the box from the bed being placed onto her lap.

"Open it."

She looked at it skeptically for a moment before carefully removing the lid and looking at the dark coloured objects inside. To say she was shocked by it was an understatement. But it was definitely surprising... and a bit confusing.

"What-"

"I would like you to wear it. If it is uncomfortable for you, I understand and you may leave if you so wish but I would very much prefer if you could stay."

"No.. It's just a little... unique... but I'm willing to have a try."

"Good. I have somewhere you may go to change and I only have one more question for you."

The gleeful expression Sebastian had gained was a little bit scary to Belle in truth, but there was something about him that made her trust him more than the others. So she just smiled back and asked what.

"Can you dance?"

* * *

When he first heard it, it was quiet and ignorable. A small tinkling sound, almost musical. Now, it was louder and bothersome, the distinct notes distracting him from his work. With a heavy sigh, Ciel Phantomhive stood from his desk and went in search of the mysterious sound. It took several corridors and a few embarrassing moments when he opened the wrong door but soon enough he came to the source. Sebastian's room.

For a moment, the young Earl simply stood outside of the room, wondering whether or not he should knock. The noise had made him curious. It was clear and crisp now, a simply and fast-paced tune he had never heard before, nor had he heard anything similar, and he could now decifer the feminine voice to be singing some kind of cat noise, 'Nyan' or something like that. Taking a deep breath to hide his nerves, the Earl put on a blank expression and pushed open the door.

"Sebastian! What are you... doing?"

For the first time in quite a while, the young Phantomhive was speechless. Before him was his demon butler, although, at the moment, he didn't seem much like the monster he was meant to be, nor did his seem the elegantly haunting servant everyone always saw by his side. No, what Ciel entered to see was Sebastian sat as his desk chair, tailcoat hanging loosely over the back, clapping his hands gleefully like a giddy six-year-old. What his butler was staring at, however, caught Ciel's attention more than the over-excited demon, as well as bringing heat to his cheeks.

In the middle of the room, twirling around gracefully to that hideously addictive sound, was a woman. Thick black fur covered her frail arms and pert bust whilst revealing a small layer of pale stomach skin, soft suede trailing to coat her legs. A tail of the same fur sprouted from above her cheeks*, swaying in time with her shimmying hips. Adorned upon her soft ebony hair, was a pair of fluffy cat ears, staying strong in the fluttering locks. Around her neck was a small tinkling bell and thin whiskers had been drawn upon her cheeks. Sebastian had turned this woman into a CAT!

"SEBASTIAN! What is the meaning of this?!"

The sudden shriek of his master's voice knocked Sebastian from his trance and he turned, shocked, to see the door wide open a furiously blushing twelve year old. As soon as his hands stopped clapping, the irritatingly addictive music had ceased. Despite the surprise and embarrassment the demon was feeling, he hid it well behind his smirking mask.

"Ah, Bocchan."

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Belle. Still frozen in position since the mysterious music had stopped, she blushed heavily at the young boy in front of her, the child that was seeing more of her body than he should for several years, at least.

"Well Sebastian, I'm waiting. Care to explain this... situation?" The young Earl was desperately attempting to keep the heat from his cheeks, for he knew it would ruin his furious exterior. Belle could only watch as Sebastian bowed slightly to the boy, a slight smirk gracing his features. So much did she want to leave the room and the tension that was building like flames against cloth, but she knew that even if she would have been able to leave unnoticed, her body wouldn't respond. She could only watch as they kept eye contact with each other, haunting crimson clashing against an enraged [and embarrassed] cerulean It was completely silent until the butler let loose a light chuckle and flashed Belle a brief smile.

"I believe there is something of interest here, my lord?" This comment only served to increase Ciel's anger at the demon, although his supernatural sight managed to notice the darker tinge in his normally pale complexion.

"As for explaining, well I believe it is pretty self explanatory. You gave me the day to my own whim, and this how I chose to spend it. Miss Belle would be leaving shortly, for even ones like I need entertainment bocchan, no matter how brief."

The Earls blush decreased slightly as he looked between his butler and this 'Belle' before sighing.

"Finish what you were doing Sebastian and get her out of here." he turned swiftly to the flushed and ever-so-slightly dizzy woman "And you. I assume he said he would pay you for I cannot fathom any other reason you would be so willing." he gazed back at the butler "You will pay her what you promised Sebastian, after that, come see me in the tea room. We shall be having a talk about this." With that, the young Phantomhive spun his still pink frame out of the room and down the hall, leaving behind an embarrassed young lady in a cat suit and a smirking demon butler.

"Yes.. my lord."

* * *

*I meant her butt. I wanted to write derriere(?) but I didn't really know to spell it, and other words sounded too vulgar considering it's Ciel's thoughts essentially.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long.. Hope you still enjoyed it though :) R&R if you wanna, can't really force you..**

**Also, feel free to continue with your suggestions for what Sebby does in his free time. Wild as you want! [He is a demon after all]**


	3. Apologies and a list

**A MESSAGE TO ALL READERS!**

**I apologise for my recent lack in updates, as well as what is to follow.**

**As you can presume, there is good reason for this, and that reason is; School.**

**I am a sixth-form student [for those British viewers who know what that is] and have been piled up with work.**

**First off; I have had to revise for both my Psychology and my Mathematic Statistics exams. They were within a few days of each other, meaning- No time to write.**

**Secondly; I had to complete and hand in the [huge amount of] coursework for Unit one of my Art & Design course and my Media Studies course [first draft]. This also meant- No time to write.**

**Today, I have been given a marked draft of my Media back with two weeks to fix it, as well as recieving the guidelines for my Art exam. This most likely means that I will not be posting anything [except reviews] until somewhere between mid to end of Feb.**

**I apologise for any disappointment you may feel, but this is a moment where I must request your patience. You never know, I may be able to squeeze in a one-shot somewhere.**

**However, because you're all rawr-some, I have written up a list for you.**

**THE FOLLOWING STORIES WILL BE COMPLETED:**

_**Breaking up the host club [Ouran HSHC]**__ Personally, I really have no idea how many chapters this will have.. Possibly around ten._

_**Ciel has a secret [Kuroshitsuji] **__Expect one or two more chapters on this [two short or one long] but then it's done_

_**If only I had the time [Kuroshitsuji] **__The length of this is pending, it depends only on those who review it with more ideas_

_**Moonlight [Kuroshitsuji] **__There are two more chapters for this, one of which contains the 'graphic' section for those who are waiting [patiently I might add]_

_**Strength in Numbers [Kuroshitsuji] **__I have about fifteen chapters planned for this but I don't know how many it will end with :).._

**AFTER THAT, THE FOLLOWING ARE STORIES THAT I WILL BE POSTING BUT NEED YOUR OPINION ON [TELL ME IN A REVIEW/MESSAGE]**

_**Among Us [Hetalia] **__Ten nations have woken up in a small silver room, with no memory of how they got there. All they have is Canada's terrified voice playing over invisible speakers and the rules of a being they don't know. - _"There is a reason you are all here. But first, the Rules. Soon the lights will go out. Not for long, only for one of you to be murdered. Now here's the catch. One of you will have done it, and you won't even know. When the lights come on, you will have until the victim 'wakes up' to guess who did it. If not, then something.. Unfortunate may happen"

_**How Sleipnir came to be [Thor] **__We've all heard of Loki's horse-child Sleipnir, but have we ever found how Loki ended up in such a situation. This is one theory, back in the time when Thor and Loki were still brothers, and it all was just a prank gone wrong._

_**It was always you [Criminal Minds] **__Not many people knew Spencer had a sister, not even Reid himself. However, when it becomes obvious that the recent string of murders are to draw him out into the open, will she finally get the revenge she's waited almost 20 years for?_

_**Mirrors [Hetalia] **__ Alfred [America] doesn't believe in magic. He doesn't believe he can wave a wand and make someone dissappear. But when helping Arthur [England] clean out his attic, thats exactly what he does. Now, with the help of several other nations, he must find a way to bring England back before he's lost forever._

_**This bites [soul eater] **__When a mission goes wrong, Death the Kidd is taken and turned by a clan of vampires. Whilst everyone works fruitlessly to find a cure, vampires are finding their way to invade the DWMA. Will the students be able to hold strong against the force, even when most of their own are taken?_

_**Venom [soul eater] **__Whilst out on a mission, Patty notices a brightly coloured snake and, finding it pretty, sneaks it back to the DWMA with her. But when it escapes, it is quickly realised the snake is poisonous and dangerous. With most of the students dropping like flies as the beast wreaks havoc, can our remaining heroes save the day?_

_**Worldwide Connections [Hetalia] **__No one knew about the nations being human. Up until now, they were safe. But the human race is a curious bunch. A now they have a selection of countries in the palm of their hand, they want to see just how connected they are to their nation. Warning for blood and character torture._

_**Zombietalia [Hetalia] **__The clue is in the title [big clue!]. Your basic Zombie apocalypse focussing on the cast of Hetalia and zombifying a lot of nations. Warnings for blood, gore and may possibly induce crying._

_**"Title in process" [Hetalia] **__Demons have seeped through into our realm and a portal in the middle of a meeting is not the best way to start. Especially when the spirits of said portal decide to attack England, Japan and Italy, and use them to psychologically damage the other nations._

**So, in summary:**

**-Sorry for not updating**

**-I won't be updating for a while**

**-All stories will be continued**

**-Please review and tell me your opinions on the story ideas.**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
